powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Underground/Episode 2: A New Day Dawn Pt. 2
This is the second episode of Power Rangers: Underground. Story Last time on Power Ranger, Dogulus and Kit were sent into the future by their parents and are now involved in the war between the robots. They formed 3 rangers, Kyle Morgan, Sally Cooper and Brandon Dex. In a fortress, 2 kids, Toby and Cindy, and a masked fighter, Dag, escape from a prison and cause a break out. After being freed from the Power Rangers, they head to an alley next to the base. After meeting Cruger and Kit, Cindy and Dag are sent to fight with the Power Rangers. However, Toby had to stay due to his lack of fighting ability. So the story now continues where Toby complains about being a ranger. Toby: But... Dogulus: But nothing! You can't be a Power Ranger and that's final. Bulk and Sock appear. Bulk: Hey! Maybe I'm the red ranger! Sock: No, I'm the red ranger! Bulk: Well I have proof! He does a kung-fu move and ends up falling into a trash can. Sock: (Chortles) Bulk then comes out of the trash can and Sock stops chortling. Dogulus: No you guys aren't power ranger material. Bulk & Sock: But c'mon! Dogulus: (Growls) Bulk and Sock scream and run back into the base. Toby: Well, this is stupid. Dogulus: Hmmmm...Maybe there is a way for you to become the Red Ranger. Toby: (ENLIGHTENED) Really?! Dogulus: However, it will take a long time. Toby: (UNENLIGHTENED) WHAT!? The scene then shifts into the base and Dogulus show Toby Lan around the Underground Base. Dogulus: Mr. Lan, welcome to Underground. Toby: Actually one question. Why am I chose to be the Red Ranger? Dogulus: Your mission is to find other Rangers: Kyle, Sally and Brandon. They need your help as well. I'll give you the Morpher just in case. Toby: But I don't understand... I mean I was with Cindy after they brought us to your base! Dogulus: You must first follow instructions what I say. Please pay attention. Toby: Alright. Dogulus: Kit, show Toby the red Morpher. Kit: With pleasure. Meanwhile, Cindy and Dag confronts Kyle, Sally and Brandon while Toby doing his first activity. Cindy tells the Rangers to surrender before they start the battle. Cindy: We meet again Rangers. Brandon: Yikes! You've escaped from your prison! Please don't tell that I wanna defeat you! Dag: Silence! There's no way that you won't get away like this. Let's finish once and for all. Kyle: We just battle you both last time. You two won't get away with this! Cindy: Try me. You must improve your skills to fight me but the battle is not over. Sally: Cindy, you don't have to do this! Cindy: Be quiet! Dag and I will defeat you and let this victory go into mine and Dag's. Surrender yourself! Brandon: Bring it on! I wish I can beat you with my bare hands. Go on! Cindy: Guess again, green boy! Cindy morphs into the Pink Ranger with her Morpher and then she begins to fight the Rangers and Dag assist her help. Kyle: Let's go guys! Kyle, Sally and Brandon morphs into Rangers and fight Cindy and Dag. Back at the base, Toby goes through a training montage. He starts with wrestling a huge robot. Toby: (Going into a yard) So, what's my first training? Kit: You are going to wrestle one of my robots.(Pulls out a very small robot and throws it into the yard.) Toby: I'm going to wrestle this little thing!? Ha ha ha! This is going to be easy. Dogulus: You can't judge something by it's cover. The small robot soon grows and becomes deadly on Toby. Toby: Oh dear. Back at the fight with Cindy, Dag and the rangers, Cindy fights with Kyle, and Dag takes down Brandon and Sally. However, the 2 get pinned by Kyle. Cindy: You know, blue is not your color. Kyle: And pink makes you look fat! Oh yeah, I said it. Cindy: (GASP) Oh that's it! Sally: Listen dude, I don't want any problems like I had before. So beat it! Dag: I don't know any of your problems, but I bet the past is really really sad. Brandon: H-hey, (QUIETLY) I don't think you should say that. Sally charges at him, but Dag knocks her down to the ground. Brandon: Uh-oh. I gotcha man! (CHARGES) AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Dag then hits him in the junk. Ouch. Dag: Hey Cindy, I knocked them do- She got an atomic wedgie. Cindy: This guys too tough for me. Dag: Don't worry girl, I got this. (CHARGES) Kyle then pinches Dag on the arm and he slowly drops to the ground. Kyle: (SMILING AND LAUGHING) You guys seriously need to work out more. Back at the base, Toby gets pummeled by Kit's robot. Toby: Ow! OH OW HEY! Then he gets launched into the air. Toby: Hey what are you....! (LAUNCHED) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (CRASH!) Toby drags himself out. Toby: How did I do? Kit: Well you began kicking the robot in the junk, tried biting his arm, began running and screaming like a girl, and got thrown by the robot. So you got...-10 scores. Toby: What!? Dogulus: That's even less than Bulk and Socks. You still got more challenges to do. Toby then drops his head to the ground. Back where Kyle, Dag, and the rangers are, Kyle gets the rangers and Dag up, and they both head back to the base. Dag left to his area. Kyle: (TO CINDY) Hey, get up. We're headin' back to base. Cindy: Can I just rest for a little bit? Kyle: Do you really wanna sleep in an area where bugs crawl and lay eggs on you and let robots haunt you? Cindy: Excuse me? Kyle: Just move. Cindy: (QUIETLY) "Just move, I'm the blue ranger." Kyle: What? Cindy: (SMILING) Nothing. Kyle: (TO BRANDON & SALLY) You twins can quit hugging each other. They open their eyes, and scream. They get off the ground, and Brandon scolds at his sister to hold her anger in. Brandon: Hey Sally. What was that thing we learned at church. Sally: What? Brandon: It is...TO HOLD YOUR ANGER IN!!! PLEASE!! Gosh dang it! Sally: You keep on acting over dramatic. Brandon: Thank you. Kyle goes to get Dag up. He doesn't. As he keeps on going, Dag pops up and surprises him. Kyle: Hey Dag. Dag? Dag: AAAAAAAHHHH! Kyle: AH! Dag: (LAUGHING) Kyle: What's wrong with you man!? Dag: I like doing that on people! (LAUGHING STILL) Kyle: Well stop it, you almost made my heart burst! Dag: Alright, alright! Sheesh. The rest of the rangers are about to head back to base, and Dag tries to get back to his alley. However, they notice they are ambushed by one of Noise Tank-4000's robots: Giant Diablo. Brandon: AAAAAAAAAHH! WHAT IS THAT!? At an empire state building like building, we see Noise Tank-4000, Ratchet and Alchemy watching the rangers take on Giant Diablo. Ratchet: 'Ey lookit that! Our robot is taking down the rangers! Alchemy: It is actually your robot Ratchet. Ratchet: Actually, you were the one who had to get busted robot parts for it. Alchemy: That's not nice. Ratchet: How am I being mean to you!? Noise Tank-4000: Silence! The robots be quiet. Noise Tank-4000: I don't care who created it. I want to see if the robot can crush the last rangers on earth. (LAUGHING EVILLY) Back at the base, Toby is still doing his training, but is still failing. His training is balancing a basketball on a plank while standing on a weight plank, wack-a-robot, sling a robot, etc.(IT'S THE FROM SLY COOPER:THIEVES IN TIME IN THE PREHISTORIC TIME) It lasted for 4 hours. You'll hear the Murray games music from the sly game. After finally improving, he was now granted the red ranger morpher. Dogulus: Put your head in the game! Kit: Focus on your strength, not the enemy. Dogulus: Hey, don't quit on me! Toby: This is getting tiring. Dogulus: Keep on going. Kit: Your almost there. Dogulus: You're doing it! Kit: You've done it! Toby: (HUFFING AND PUFFING) Whoa! That is a lot. Kit: Here, you deserve it. Toby: Alright. Kit gives Toby the morpher. Back a the battle. Cindy: What is that thing? Kyle: It's one of Noise Tank's Robots! Sally: Again with these freaks!? Kyle: This time it's different. Giant Diablo: Hello rangers! Who wants to be the first to be destroyed? Brandon: Oh, oh! I don't, I don't! Giant Diablo: Okay then, the green ranger will be first. It throws a fireball at Brandon, but he shoots it back at Giant Diablo. It dodged it, however. Brandon: No way, Jose! Giant Diablo: Missed fool! Ha ha ha ha ha! Dag: This guy annoys me. Kyle: Let's get him rangers. Ready! Rangers: Ready! Go, go Underground! They morph into Power Rangers, and get ready to fight. They are knocked down, including Dag. Then they automatically de-morph. Giant Diablo: Ha Ha Ha! (TO CINDY) Come pretty ranger. Prepare to die! Kyle: Hey! Sally: No! But Toby runs behind Giant Diablo, grabs it by the back, and flips it to the ground. Cindy: Toby? Toby: (To the rangers) Guess who's the red ranger? (pulls out his morpher) (IN SLOW MOTION) Go, go, Underground! He does the same old morphing scene. Toby: Red Underground Ranger! Dag: He's done it now. Kyle's phone rings. Kyle: This is Kyle. Dogulus: Kyle, it's time I told you the truth. Blue is second-in-command, and red is leader. Kyle: What?! Dogulus then hangs up. Kyle: I'm second-in-command. Toby then takes on Giant Diablo. Toby: Let's dance. Giant Diablo: I'm gonna break you! Wa-ha-ha! They fight. Toby knocks Giant Diablo down to the ground. Giant Diablo: I'm still invincible. Toby: Now what? Kit contacts the rangers. He know downloaded the weapons to the rangers suit. They pull them out and form the cannon. Kit: (via morpher) Rangers come in! Toby: Kit what's up? Kit: I've downloaded your weapons to your ranger suits. Brandon: Alright! Kit: Put it together, and you get a powerful weapon. Toby: Thanks Kit. Alright guys, pull out your weapons and put it together. Rangers: Right. Toby pulls out his red Gorilla Saber, Kyle pulls out his wolf lance, Sally pulls out her Eagle daggers, Cindy pulls out her kangaroo grips, and Brandon pulled out his Bull Shield. The put the weapons together and get ready to fire. Toby: Ready....Aim....(WITH THE RANGER) FIRE!! A big fireball gets shot out and kills Giant Diablo. (IT EXPLODES INTO FLAMES) Cindy: We did it! Toby: YEAH! Back at the building, Noise Tank-4000 gets enraged. But Ratchet sends a code to revive the robot. Noise Tank-4000: You know Ratchet...You are really starting to disappoint me. Ratchet: W-wait! I got a back-up plan! I'll enter a code for the robot to make it grow in gigantic size. (PULLS OUT A REMOTE, FIRES A MINI SATELLITE AT THE WRECKED ROBOT, AND ENTERS A CODE THAT MAKES IT GROW: 6803) Back at the battle, Giant Diablo rebuilds itself and grows itself in huge size. Giant Diablo: (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) I'm as big as a giant! Toby: What the heck?! Kyle: It grew! (CONTACTING KIT) Yo Kit, that robot we were facing grew to gigantic size! What now!? Kit: I'm sending in your zords. Brandon: Zords? Are they demons? Are you sending us demons?! Kit: No Brandon, they are large robotic animals who form the megazord. Also, haven't you seen Dag's zords? Brandon: Ohhhhh. Dag: Speaking of zords, I'm sending mine in. (DAG TRIES TO CONTACT HIS ZORDS BUT REALIZE THAT NOISE TANK-4000 STOLE THEM) Hey, I can't contact my zords. (GASP) I forgot that Noise Tank stole them when I was taken prison. C'mon! Toby: I got this covered man. Zords come in, and the rangers jump in, then form the mega-zord. Gorilla zord's arms and legs go in itself, the wolf and kangaroo zord form the arms and hands, and the eagle and bull zord form the legs and feet. Toby: Alright guys let's form the mega-zord! Rangers: Underground mega-zord! Let's go, yo! Giant Diablo: (SARCASTICALLY) Ooooh! Mega-Zord, I'm so scared! Sally: Don't judge it by it's cover! Giant Diablo: I'm comin' after you ya know! Toby: Let's go guys. They fight. The rangers are then knock to a building. Cindy: This guys to strong. Toby: We're not giving up guys! Let's end him! Let's deliver the final blow! Rangers: FINAL BLOW!!! They slice the ender-sword on Giant Diablo, destroying him completely. The rangers cheer on. Sally: Yeah! Brandon: Awesome! Cindy: We did it! Toby: We win. Dag: That's what I like to see. Yeah. Back at the building, Noise Tank-4000 gets angry at Ratchet, but spares him. Ratchet: N-now lord Noise Tank, d-don't kill me. That monster was not strong enough! I'll fix it lord, I promise. Noise Tank-4000: I'm only sparing your life because you're the only robot here to create robots I need to crush the rangers. You better not fail. Ratchet: Y-yes l-lord. Back at the base, Kyle and Dogulus talk about the ranger suits. He thought that the second-in-command was a mistake, but Dogulus tells him reason why he can't be a leader. Kyle decided to live with it to get used to it. He then watches Toby and his friend in the yard either playing or training, since they're having a good time together. He then walks away. Kyle: Uhh, Commander Cruger, sir. Dogulus: What's wrong Kyle? Kyle: Well you see, I thought that I was gonna lead the team. I think it must be a mistake. Dogulus: It's no mistake. You're chosen to be second-in-command. Kyle: Is there a reason why I can't be the leader of the team? Dogulus: I've got a few. You...(GOING DOWN IN THE ELEVATOR AND EXIT TO LEVEL 1)..And you make people do what you do. Kyle: I get it. But, can I be leader of the team, you know if I prove myself? Dogulus: Hmmm...Let me think about it. Dismissed. Kyle: Yes sir. Cindy: Hey, why'd you do that? Toby: I don't know. Sally: Look out below! Brandon: Comin' through! Rangers: (LAUGHING WITH EACH OTHER) Kyle: (IN HIS THOUGHTS) Blue might not be bad. At least I'm not the third wheel.(WALKS AWAY) The End Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Underground